One Piece Legacy: The X Fights part 16
Gideon strolled to Arthur, and knocked on his head. Arthur couldn't move at all, being absolutely terrified of Gideon and the power he has. "Anyone home?" Canatos grabbed Gideon's arm, and squeezed as hard as he could. "Don't hurt him." Gideon looked to him, and smirked. "You're strong, and you have potential." He put his arm on Canatos's arm, and squeezed. Canatos winced, but didn't move. Gideon was a little impressed. "I just broke your wrist, but not even a whimper? Not bad." Gideon took a small branch out of his pocket, and placed it on Canatos's chest. Canatos winced from the cut, and a scar appeared around the stick. "I'm a good sword user, and I'm able to basically cut anything or anyone with anything. Now, how about you tell me one reason why I shouldn't kill you?" "Because that's the bad thing?" "Hmm... Wrong answer. I'm taking your spine now." Arthur put his arms up, ready to attack, and Gideon rushed to him, staring him right in the eyes. "HOW ABOUT YOU LEARN TO SIT DOWN, AND STAY SILENT, LIKE THE CHILD YOU ARE!" Richard fell down, absolutely terrified by Gideon, and Gudeon heard three footsteps. He raised his stick, and blocked a kick from Nassop, lifted his leg, and blocked an attack from Tack, and lifted his arm, blocking Oliver's attack. Gideon looks around, and smirks. "Now, you three have potential, and nose, you're pretty tough. Now, how about you all calm down before I slaughter all of you." Tack crouched, and turned into Advanced Level. He took a few steps back, and twisted his arm. "GOMU GOMU NO... 1..." Gideon was confused, and pushed everyone away from him. Everyone was confused by what Tack was doing, and Gideon craned his head. "What are you doing?" "4...5...6..." "Wait... An attack. Well, this should be fun!" "9...10...11..." "Is it coming?" "13...14...15! ADVANCED DRILL!" Tack hit Gideon straight in the gut, and Gideon was pushed back. He held his gut, and rubbed it, trying to think. "Hmm... Not as strong as your dads punches... But it has a little oomph to it that u admit has some strength in it." Gideon lifted his stick, and smirked. "Now, I'm certain you and I aren't going to get along very well. So I suggest I rip you in two..." Before he could move the stick, it's cut in two. He looks around, and notices Polaris. Tack is surprised, and goes back to his normal form. He starts to shake his move around, and Polaris looks to Tack. "Hello son." "Dad! How ya doing?" "Good. Making sure that everyone doesn't get killed by evil pirates. You?" "Being an evil pirate." "That's good. Well... This is awkward." "How come?" "It's been a while. In fact... This is the third time we met." "Third?" "You were a baby the first time." Gideon blew raspberries, and put his stick down. "This blows. I'll kill your son, but right now I'm not too hot. I'll be gone now." Gideon does a backflip, and runs off. Polaris unsheathes his sword, and looks back to Tack. "So, did you tell anyone?" "Nope." "Good. I didn't plan to meet you again so soon... But it's okay to tell people now. I haven't fixed the issue, but I have some stuff to help deal with it. Right Nassop?" "Yeah." "Good. Can you... Leave?" "Sir." Nassop jumps away, and Polaris notices the others. "Can you... Leave?" Oliver shrugs, and grabs her crewmates. "Let them have father and son time." Polaris looks to Tack, and sighs. He sits down, and puts his sword down. Tack sits down as well, and the two are face to face with each other. Polaris looks around, and scratches the back of his head. "Well... You might be a little angry at me. I did leave you, and I understand if you're enraged by my sheer presence." "Not really." "Oh. Well... I'm a little surprised. No 'you ruined my life?' No 'How could you?' Even a token 'Did you love me?'" "Well, I never really cared about you much." Tacks honest words that had no ill will stung Polaris harder then any genuine 'I hate you'. He fell down, depressed, and Tack cranes his head, confused. "You okay?" Polaris sits back up, but is visibly nervous. "Wow... That hurt. So, Tack... Let's talk." "About what?" "Your brother. Drill." Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:The X Fights Arc